Secreto de Mujeres
by Ikaros Tolstoi
Summary: Himeko esta enamorada de Chikane y no encuentra la forma de confesar su amor prohibido. Mi primer one shot del género yuri.


Secreto de Mujeres

Conocí a Chikane en un día escolar común y corriente, como tantos días en que no pasaba nada fuera de lo considerado normal por jóvenes estudiantes de secundaria.

Cuando se presentó en mi salón quedé cautivada por su belleza. Su larga cabellera azulada brillaba de tal forma que no puede pronunciar palabra alguna.

Desde ese día quedé enamorada de ella. Nunca entendí eso de que una mujer pudiera enamorarse de otra, no creí que me pudiera suceder a mí, pero sucedió.

Al pasar los días voy observando detenidamente a Chikane siguiendo cada paso que da para conocerla mejor. No me atrevo a acercarme demasiado a ella.

Es intelectual, tiene las mejores notas del colegio, sabe tocar el piano y tiene muchos pretendientes a los cuales ha rechazado de forma educada. Me pregunto quienes serán su tipo; no creo que le gusten las chicas, y menos las que son como yo.

Han pasado 3 meses desde que la contemplo en silencio y por azares del destino, pasó algo inesperado para mí.

Mientras subía las escaleras de entrada a la escuela, resbalé y estaba por rodar la escalera, cuando siento una mano que me sostiene por la cintura, me toma del brazo y evita que caiga. Al levantar mi rostro para ver quien me sostuvo, quedé petrificada.

Era como si un ángel hubiera bajado del cielo para rescatarme.

-¿Estas bien?

Su voz suena dulcemente en mis oídos hipnotizándome, hechizándome, haciendo que me derrita por dentro.

-S…si…gra…

Mi garganta estaba atragantada ante la presencia de Chikane. Logré levantarme del escalón con su ayuda, pero mis piernas amenazaban con tirarme nuevamente de rodillas. Temblaba de cuerpo completo, temía que se percatara de eso, pero una parálisis corporal impedía que saliera corriendo de allí.

-¿Quieres acompañarme a comer durante el descanso?

Abrí los ojos llena de sorpresa. Mi corazón palpitaba tanto que parecía como si fuera a explotar dentro de mi pecho. Me quedé callada sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para responder que era lo que más ansiaba escuchar, que era mi mayor deseo.

-Eh…este…pues…yo…

No salían, las palabras no salían de mi boca, estaban atoradas en mi paladar y eso me ponía más nerviosa. Era mi oportunidad de hablar con ella, de crear una cercanía con ella, mi amada, mi musa.

Chikane me dedicó una sonrisa tierna que resaltaba la belleza de su fino rostro.

-Tomaré eso como un sí.

Mi asombro creció más al escuchar eso viniendo de ella, pero el pulso de mi corazón se hizo más intenso cuando Chikane se acercó y depositó un beso en mi frente.

-Nos vemos en la tarde.

No esperó a que yo hablara, se fue como una hoja al viento subiendo las escaleras. Por mi parte, yo me quedé convertida en estatua de hielo en el escalón con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

.

.

Al principio sólo fueron invitaciones a comer juntas durante el receso de la escuela, después fueron salidas a pasear juntas, luego se convirtió en visitar nuestras casas y conocer nuestras familias. Entre más tiempo pasaba nuestra relación se hizo más unida; para mí era estar en la gloria, pero no podía dejar que se mostraran mis sentimientos, aún no consideraba adecuado que Chikane supiera mi verdadero sentir por ella. No, no era el momento, no era correcto que supiera que la amaba, que no era mi amiga sino mi amor secreto.

Así se pasó un año entero, lleno de aventuras amistosas, salidas, diversiones, anécdotas para contar. Mi felicidad estaba completa al lado de Chikane, no le daba importancia al hecho de que sólo me consideraba su amiga y compañera de clase mientras estuviéramos juntas.

Había momentos en que paseábamos tomadas de la mano y este simple contacto físico hacía que una descarga eléctrica recorriera todo mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Estaba segura de que Chikane no tenía ni la más remota idea de este amor que ardía en mi pecho por ella, por la chica más popular y hermosa de la escuela.

En una tarde nublada, el teléfono de mi casa sonó ruidosamente y corrí a contestar los más de prisa que pude.

-Bueno ¿quién habla?

-¿Himeko? ¿Eres tú?

No tarde ni un segundo en reconocer la voz del otro lado del auricular.

-¡Chikane!

-Himeko, ¿podríamos vernos mañana a esta hora?

-Claro, no tengo problema.

-Gracias, nos vemos entonces.

Sin esperar mi respuesta, colgó el teléfono. A raíz de esa llamada me quedé muy intranquila temiendo que algo pudiera haberle pasado a Chikane, pero mañana tendría tiempo de discutir con ella sobre lo que le sucedía.

Al día siguiente, fui a la casa de Chikane, como en muchas otras ocasiones lo había hecho, y tras ser recibida por una de las sirvientas, entré en la vivienda.

Su casa era, literalmente, una mansión de ricos llena de lujos que yo nunca soñaría tener. Mientras esperaba de pie en el vestíbulo, miraba cada cuadro, cada ángulo y cada detalle de la estancia por quién sabe cuántas veces lo hacía, cuando la escuché.

-Himeko.

Giré hacia donde estaba y la pude ver en el descanso de las escaleras. Lucía hermosa con ese vestido rosa casi transparente.

-Chikane, ¿cómo estás?

-Muy bien, ¿puedes subir?

-Sí.

Chikane subió las escaleras camino a su habitación, yo la seguí y al llegar a ella, nos sentamos en unas sillas dispuestas para nosotras.

-¿Sucede algo, Chikane?

-Temo que sí.

Un miedo extraño golpeó mi pecho haciendo que mi corazón palpitara con más fuerza que antes.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Chikane bajó su mirada cerrando sus ojos, se veía preocupada. Tras varios segundos de silencio total, levantó de nuevo su cabeza y fijó su mirada seria y fría en mí.

-Himeko, dentro de dos meses me iré de este país.

.

.

Cerré la puerta en cuento entré a mi casa, recargué mi espalda en la puerta y me derrumbé en el suelo abrazando mis rodillas. Todo el camino de regreso estuve conteniendo el llanto, así que al momento de estar sola y cabizbaja, pude derramar todas las lágrimas y gritar como una loca. Porque en verdad que estaba loca, demente de amor por una chica la cual, sospechaba, no me veía de la misma forma.

Lloraba y gritaba como nunca antes lo había hecho, necesitaba desahogarme, si no lo hacía me moriría de tanto dolor. La noticia que Chikane me dio me traspasó hasta lo más profundo desgarrando mi alma convirtiendo a mi corazón en polvo que la corriente de viento se llevaba perdiéndola para siempre.

 _-¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo que te irás?_

Las palabras de Chikane sonaban dentro de mi cabeza haciéndola explotar.

 _-Me han comunicado que debo volver al país donde están mis demás familiares._

Mi rostro se bañaba en lágrimas.

 _-¿Cuándo volverás?_

Levé mis manos a mi cabeza descontrolada y lanzando gritos a voz en cuello.

 _-Es muy probable que no vuelva nunca._

No pude continuar gritando, la voz se me quebró en la garganta y ya no salía sonido alguno de ella. Por unos segundos temí quedarse sin voz, pero ahora no me interesaba nada de eso; sólo quería quitar este gran peso que llevaba en mi alma y que me estaba destruyendo poco a poco.

No podía soportar que Chikane se fuera para siempre de mi lado; sin embargo, lo peor de todo esto era el motivo por el que fue llamada a irse a dicho país extranjero.

 _-Dentro de seis meses me casaré._

Siempre supe que Chikane era de las que preferían a los hombres que a las mujeres como pareja, pero jámas pensé que fuera tan doloroso enterarse de golpe que la mujer que amo con todas las fuerzas de mi alma estuviera comprometida. Me sentía traicionada de que nunca me lo hubiera dicho, ahora entendía porque rechazaba a todos los pretendientes que se le aparecían en la escuela.

Si me hubiera considerado su amiga al menos me lo hubiera dicho. Significaba que no sentía confianza en mí como para decirme que sus padres la comprometieron con un hombre desde su remota infancia y que por lo tanto no podía mantener una relación con nadie.

El sonido del teléfono nuevamente rompió el silencio, esta vez no deseaba contestar; no me interesaba que se tratara de Chikane, sólo quería estar sola y liberar el dolor que me oprimía.

.

.

El mes pasó lentamente para mí y finalmente pude notar que faltaban dos semanas para que Chikane se marchara para siempre. Perdí el contacto con ella y dejé de asistir a la escuela, tuve que pedir que me pasaran las notas de clase por computador para no perderme nada. No deseaba estar cerca de ella, no lo aguantaba, todavía dolía demasiado está herida insanable que me carcomía por dentro. La sola idea de verla en el colegio hacía que quisiera gritarle mis sentimientos y a estas alturas no era lo más razonable.

Chikane llamó por un tiempo a mi casa, pero nunca le respondí. Como a las dos semanas del suceso, dejó de llamar. Eso me partió más el espíritu, pero al mismo tiempo me indicó que nunca me quiso lo suficiente, lo cual resultaba doloroso y lastimero.

Tras vivir encerrada por un mes y medio, decidí que necesitaba tomar aire fresco y salí a pasear por el parque más cercano a mi hogar. Recorrí las calles sin mostrar mucho interés, a paso lento y forzoso hasta que llegué a mi destino. El parque era pequeño así que darle una vuelta no me tomó más que 3 minutos por lo cual me la pasé girando en círculo alrededor de él dejando pasar el tiempo. Cuando por fin me cansé de tanto caminar sin rumbo, me senté en una banca mirando las aves que sobrevolaban por los árboles, reflexionando lo que tenía que hacer con respecto a mi futuro.

Sin Chikane nada sería igual, mi vida cambiaría completamente sin su presencia a mi lado, pero no podía dejar que eso me acabara. Un mes y medio sin ella fue suficiente para hacerme ver que podía lidiar sin ella, que continuaría de tal forma que no se notaría que me faltaba una parte de mi alma.

Estuve más o menos una hora sentada reposando, me dispuse a irme cuando oí una voz muy cerca.

-Himeko.

Mis ojos se abrieron descomunalmente, giré a la izquierda al tiempo que una ráfaga de viento movió mi cabello; y ahí estaba. Tan hermosa como siempre, luciendo su bien formado cuerpo femenino ante mis ojos, su cabellera se mecía con el viento y su mirada indicaba emoción acompañada de tristeza y melancolía.

-Chikane.

.

.

Mis manos sudaban mucho por los nervios y el miedo combinados. Una parte de mí quería salir huyendo, pero la otra deseaba quedarse a platicar con ella; a descubrirnos, a desnudar nuestras almas como lo hacen los amantes, aunque no fuéramos exactamente eso.

Ambas estábamos sentadas en la banca sin movernos, sin dirigirnos la palabra, esperando que una de las dos rompiera el silencio sepulcral que invadía la atmosfera.

-Himeko…

-Lo siento.

Ella volteó a verme confundida, la interrumpí en plena conversación.

-Siento mucho haber dejado de hablarte, pero no me siento con deseos de estar cerca de ti porque temo que las cosas se compliquen más que antes.

-Himeko, ¿qué tratas de decirme?

Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron, el sudor de mis manos se hizo más fuerte, mi cuerpo temblaba. Llegó la hora de ser honesta.

-Chikane…

Ella mantuvo fija su mirada en mí, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, se podía percibir que estaba ansiosa por escuchar lo que tuviera que decir.

-Chikane…

Por lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos, giré hacia ella para mirarla.

-¡Chikane! ¡Yo te amo!

.

.

El silencio se hizo más abrupto, los sonidos ambientales eran lo único que se podía escuchar en el parque; parecía como si todo se mantuviera callado tratando de dar un ambiente más pesado a mi persona. Nuestras miradas eran sostenidas por un hilo invisible, lo único que provocaba que no desviara mi vista hacia otra dirección. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas y su boca estaba abierta, las pupilas de sus ojos temblaban y brillaban mientras que yo apretaba los dientes en un esfuerzo inútil por no gritar nuevamente esa confesión.

-Himeko…yo…

-Sé que no sientes lo mismo por mí, pero…

Su cabeza se hizo para atrás debido a la afirmación por mi parte.

-…no puedo guardar por más tiempo este gran amor que siento por ti. Estoy muriendo de amor por ti desde hace mucho tiempo y mi pecho está por explotar.

Mi vista se nubló por las lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos.

-Ya no puedo soportarlo. Si esto continua sé que moriré. He vivido todo este tiempo enamorada de ti y mi alma se destroza por dentro con la sola idea de saber que pronto te casarás con un hombre.

Chikane no decía nada, sólo escuchaba atenta a todo lo que decía. Me daba la impresión de que estaba tan estupefacta por mi confesión que no le era posible articular palabra alguna. Sospechaba que cuando recobrara el sentido se comportaría de forma cruel conmigo.

-Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir.

Impulsada por mi temor, me puse de pie con la mirada abajo y justo cuando me disponía a correr con la vista al frente, sentí que una mano me tomaba del brazo.

-Himeko, espera…

No quise voltear, era demasiado cobarde como para que atreverme a estar frente a frente de ella.

-Perdona mi imprudencia. No volverá a pasar.

Quise correr, pero la fuerza de Chikane me impidió huir escapar de su agarre.

-Himeko, escúchame…

-¡No quiero hablar!

Jalé con todas las fuerzas que mi cuerpo tenía y logré soltarme; salí disparada a todo lo que daban mis piernas sin prestar atención a mi alrededor.

No me di cuenta que Chikane me seguía paso a paso. Mi oídos estaban tapados, no escuchaba más que voces lejanas de las cuales no podía distinguir lo que trataban de decirme.

Así que no oí el grito de advertencia, ni el ruido de algo que se acercaba, ni la voz de Chikane gritando que tuviera cuidado.

No oía, estaba tapada de oídos y entendimiento como para darme cuenta de que un auto se acercaba.

.

.

En medio de la oscuridad, pude percibir que había personas muy cerca de mí hablando; nuevamente no podía saber que decían. Poco a poco fui reconociendo las palabras y entendí que se trataban de médicos: hablaban sobre mi estado de salud y el de Chikane.

¿Chikane?

Comencé a asustarme; algo le había pasado a Chikane. Traté de mover mis dedos, pero estaban paralizados; era como si una piedra estuviera encima de mí y me aplastara por dentro.

Agucé el oído y por lo que comentaron los doctores la situación no era grave para ninguna de las dos, sólo necesitábamos reposar del accidente y mantenernos en cuidados especiales.

¿Accidente?

Finalmente pude recordar lo sucedido.

Un auto se acercó justo cuando cruzaba la calle, Chikane trató de empujarme, pero el auto nos arrolló a las dos. El golpe no fue tan fuerte, por eso no morimos, sin embargo me dejó noqueada.

Seguí oyendo el diagnostico. El incidente pasó el día de ayer y acababa de amanecer, Chikane estaba bien aunque necesitaba revisión.

Me sentía aliviada al saber que no estaba herida.

Cuando por fin se fueron los médicos, volví a intentar abrir los ojos. Con mucha dificultad logré mi cometido, fijé mis ojos en el techo y luego inicie mi búsqueda con la mirada para localizar a mi amor.

En una cama al lado de la mía, yacía su cuerpo inerte. Noté que respiraba y me tranquilice, parecía dormir plácidamente.

Deseaba poder hablar con ella sobre el asunto del parque, pero sabía que no era el momento, así que dediqué el resto de la mañana a contemplarla mientras descansaba.

Lucía hermosa como siempre, imaginé que si me amara podría dormir a su lado cada noche, aunque eso sólo era mi imaginación.

No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que Chikane comenzó a despertar; me puse nerviosa, pero ya no podía salir huyendo. Era el momento de enfrentar mi miedo al rechazo seguro.

-Chikane…

Al oír mi voz, volteó asustada a verme.

-Himeko…

Nos miramos la una a la otra, confundidas por un largo rato hasta que de nuevo las lágrimas cubrieron mi rostro.

-Lo siento mucho. Por mi culpa estás en esta situación, no creí que me siguieras.

-Himeko, deja de culparte por todo. Yo soy la que no sabe expresar sus sentimientos correctamente.

Me sorprendí por eso abriendo mis ojos desmesuradamente.

-Himeko…-se movía en su cama bajando la mirada y pude notar que estaba nerviosa-No había podido decírtelo porque ya no puedo romper mi compromiso, pero…

Calló, esperé pacientemente. Levantó otra vez sus ojos hacía donde yo estaba.

-Yo siempre te he amado a ti más de lo que crees.

.

.

Las últimas dos semanas antes de la partida de Chikane fueron lo mejor que he vivido hasta el momento. Una vez que salimos del hospital mi sueño de tener a Chikane conmigo por fin se hizo realidad, aunque fuera por un periodo breve de tiempo.

Cuando Chikane me dijo que correspondía mi amor, sentí que me elevaba al cielo como un cohete y explotaba en mil luces y colores. Nos quedaba poco tiempo de estar juntas, no podía impedir que se marchara y ella tampoco, así que decidimos disfrutar de nuestros valiosos días sin separarnos ni un solo instantes para gozar de nuestra relación en secreto de los demás.

¿Por qué en secreto? Nadie debía saber que Chikane estaba enamorada de una mujer, sus padres nunca lo aceptarían. Desde su infancia la comprometieron por el negocio familiar con el hijo de un hombre rico y estaba dispuesta a cumplir con ese destino aunque eso acabara con su felicidad.

Ese fue el motivo por el que me mudé temporalmente al hogar de Chikane a pasar los escasos días en los que podríamos vivir nuestro amor en el secreto de las sábanas que cubrían nuestros cuerpos desnudos.

La noche, la luna, las estrellas eran los únicos testigos de nuestro amor prohibido por la sociedad y por las normas familiares. En medio de las sábanas blancas nos inundábamos de besos y caricias mientras el calor corporal nos envolvía convirtiendo nuestros cuerpos en uno solo.

Chikane besaba mi cuello repetitivas veces, descendía en un camino de besos hacía mis pechos y lamía mis pezones provocando que yo me deleitara en el placer entre gemidos y palabras entrecortadas tratando de decirle cuando la amaba. Yo le devolvía cada gesto de la misma forma, pasábamos nuestras manos recorriendo nuestros cuerpos juntos y tocando los muslos, cada parte de piel se encontraba. Disfrutaba el olor, la fragancia de su piel blanca y el sudor que emanaba de nosotras al estar en contacto carnal.

Sus dedos descendían por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi intimidad y entraban con movimientos que me hacían gemir de placer, pero el gozo aumentaba en gran manera cuando no eran sus dedos, sino su lengua la que se hacía camino en medio de mis piernas y se adentraba en mi interior hasta lo más profundo.

Si la casa no hubiera estado vacía mi temor de que se descubriera nuestro secreto impediría que gritara a todo pulmón mientras sentía que mi cuerpo expulsaba líquido.

Por ese poco tiempo se cumplió mi sueño de conocer lo que significaba realmente la frase "hacer el amor", no es un simple acto sexual donde los cuerpos se unen para un momento corto de goce. No, es el instante en que dos almas que se aman se funden en una sola alma y el tiempo se paraliza de tal forma que parece una eternidad dispuesta sólo para los seres que se aman intensamente.

Durante el día salíamos a pasear, a caminar por los campos, las calles, visitábamos museos, la convivencia en el mismo hogar nos fue tan complicada como en otras parejas porque nos conocíamos perfectamente y sabíamos nuestros más íntimos secretos.

No podía nadie averiguar sobre esto, era algo prohibido que si se descubría perjudicaría para siempre a Chikane. Lo que menos deseaba era causarle un daño, así que acepté que no podríamos estar juntas, pero ahora sólo me interesaba que nos disfrutáramos en gran manera.

Una noche en la que faltaban dos días para que se fuera del país, estábamos acostadas en la cama, completamente desnudas y abrazadas.

-Chikane…

-Dime, Himeko.

-¿Desde cuándo te gusté?

-Desde que te tropezaste conmigo en las escaleras.

-¿Desde entonces? No creí que fuera desde tanto tiempo.

-Si hubiera sabido que eras como yo te habría dicho mis sentimientos.

-No serviría de nada. De cualquier forma te irás de mi lado.

Chikane me apretó contra su cuerpo y sentí sus pechos contra los míos.

-Probablemente no nos volamos a ver cuándo me vaya de aquí.

-Lo sé, pero ahora no me causa dolor eso.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?

Chikane me miró con un brillo en los ojos que indicaba lo ansiosa que estaba por saber la respuesta a su interrogante.

-Porque ahora sé que me amas y aunque no estemos juntas una parte tuya siempre estará conmigo y viceversa.

Miré a Chikane y noté que sus ojos se humedecieron, pero las lágrimas no salían de ellos.

-Himeko…

Me besó con pasión y yo le correspondí mientras nuestros rostros se bañaron en llanto al estar conscientes de que estábamos en los últimos momentos juntas.

.

.

El sonido estridente de los aviones lastimaba mis oídos, pero no podía darme el lujo de marcharme cuando estaba por despedirme de mi amor. Los empleados de su casa le deseaban buena suerte en su viaje y en su boda, algunos lloraban conmovidos porque también estaban enterados de que muy probablemente no volverían a verla.

Chikane pidió que nadie en su escuela supiera o el aeropuerto estaría lleno de estudiantes que ni siquiera eran sus amigos, sino que su único interés era ver a la chica más popular y hermosa del colegio irse a casar a tan joven edad.

Al terminar de despedirse de sus empleados, nos miramos fijamente la una a la otra. El dolor de la despedida aun anidaba en el interior de nuestros corazones que ahora eran un solo en espíritu, no podíamos dejar que la gente viera ese sentimiento así que cuando me acerqué le sonreí con naturalidad.

-Hasta pronto, Chikane. Espero nos volvamos a ver algún día.

-Igualmente, Himeko.

Levantamos las manos y las chocamos como si fuéramos amigas de toda la vida, disfrazando nuestro amor de una amistad afuera del cuarto donde nos encontrábamos desnudamente y nos descubríamos.

.

.

El avión se elevó por los aires llevándose adentro a mi amada, mantuve mi sonrisa firmemente sin dejar que la tristeza se apoderara de mí. Jamás la volvería a ver, pero al menos estaba satisfecha al saberme correspondida.

Nuestro amor secreto perduraría por la eternidad. Un secreto de dos mujeres que se aman aunque la sociedad y las situaciones no estén a su favor.

FIN

 **¿Qué tal? Mi primer intento de escribir un yuri de uno de mis animes favoritos.  
**


End file.
